


Our Mate

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Mates, but some plot, sexually forward Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Bill and Charlie are both infected by Greyback when he wasn't a full wolf, but that doesn't mean they don't have wolf traits. Like knowing they have a mate. What happens when their mates turn out to be the same person?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 65
Kudos: 409





	Our Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts).



"Really?" Hermione asked, astounded. "What happened? I thought they were happy together."

"Turns out that Bill has more werewolf traits than he originally thought," Ginny explained. "Said that Fleur wasn't his _mate_ so they divorced and she went back to France."

"But how is that possible? It's June. Bill was attacked by Greybeck two years ago. Wouldn't he have known right away?"

"That's what Bill thought too. Remus explained that wolves have mates and once you knew you had one, sex with anyone else would be painful. Since that didn't happen with Fleur, they thought they were okay."

"So what changed?"

"I guess there is something called a double blue moon or something. Basically, when there are two months within the same year that have two full moons, it triggers something within werewolves that starts their search for their mate. We had two in January and two in March. He tried to make it work with Fleur, but it was too much."

"What about Charlie? Did it happen to him too?"

"Bill said it did. Charlie said it didn't bother him because he wasn't dating anyone so it didn't change his life too much. But both of them pine after their mate and wish they knew who it was."

Hermione and Ginny were alone in their dorm room, having just returned from the Easter break. The two of them had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete their final year while Harry and Ron entered the Auror Academy. Harry and Ginny were still dating and were very much looking forward to living together after she finished school. Ron and Hermione had dated for exactly two days before Ron, drunk at a victory party, had snogged another girl in the pub in front of everyone.

Hermione hadn't been there—she found something distasteful about going to the event when Percy had just died and Charlie was still in the hospital wing recovering from an attack by Greyback—but the picture of Ron trying to eat a stranger's face on the front page of the Daily Prophet was enough proof for her. She had accepted his apology but told him any chance they had of being together was over. They were still friends, but she had declined his invitation to Christmas and Easter with his family, opting to spend the holidays alone at a resort in the Caribbean instead.

"How will they know when they find him or her?" Hermione asked. There was so little information about werewolves.

"It's so romantic," Ginny gushed. "They both said that while they couldn't see the face of who it was, that they could smell her. Charlie talked to some wolf that got hired on at the dragon reserve before he left who said that he would know as soon as he saw them."

"Wait, Charlie left the dragon reserve? How did I not know this?"

"I didn't tell you? He quit right before Easter. I guess he and Bill are going to start a security business. Bill is a genius when it comes to protective wards and curses, and Charlie is the most qualified wizard in Europe when it comes to training magical creatures to protect things." Ginny paused for a moment. "You should think about working for them. You're almost as good as Bill is, and he said they already have a long wait list. I think they could really use you."

"Maybe I will," Hermione said.

She had been thinking about accepting one of the offers she received from the Ministry, but if she was being honest, she didn't want to work there. As much as Kingsley was changing things, it was still being run by a bunch of old men who thought women were better suited to stay home and raise children. Mrs Weasley might think that way too, but Hermione knew her children—minus Ron—did not share their mother's views.

* * *

_**Two months later** _

"Congratulations, my dears!" Mrs Weasley called to Hermione and Ginny as they stepped off the Hogwarts Express. She hugged Hermione before pulling Ginny into her embrace. "I can't believe my baby is all done with school! Where have the years gone? It seems like just yesterday I was sending Bill off to his first day at Hogwarts, and now you're all graduated."

"Mum!" Ginny whined, trying to squirm away from her mother's arms. "Can you not?"

"Just you wait Ginerva Weasley! One day you'll have children that grow up too fast and you'll know what I'm talking about. You too, Hermione. I can't wait until you two make me a grandmother. I've already started knitting."

Molly grasped their hands and without warning Apparated them to the boundary of the Burrow.

"I think you'll be waiting a while, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said, shaking off the feeling of being forced through a tube without warning. "I want to get settled into my career for a long time before I even start to think about children."

"Me too," Ginny added. "I can't play professional Quidditch while I'm pregnant."

"Professional Quidditch?" Molly asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I got signed, mum! Holyhead Harpies want me! I'll start as a reserve, but I'm officially a Harpy!"

"You've always been a harpy…" Fred teased. The twins were waiting for them in the garden.

"... We just didn't say anything." George finished, lightly punching Ginny in the arm.

"Didn't want to hurt your feelings…"

"... Not that you have any, sis."

"Don't tease your sister!" Molly snapped. "Tell her you're proud of her."

"We are actually proud of you…"

"... and jealous. It would be…"

"... really cool to be a professional…"

"... Quidditch player."

"About time it happened…"

"... to one of us. You'll…"

"... be able to get us free tickets…"

"... right?"

Hermione had no idea how Ginny followed along with the _twin speak_ that Fred and George did so effortlessly. She never knew which one of them was speaking and if she tried to figure it out, she couldn't follow the conversation at all. Ginny teased her brothers as they made their way into the house and bartered with them until they offered to give her free Wheezes in exchange for free tickets to all her home games. Hermione laughed as the twins walked away and Ginny explained there were a few suites reserved for the players families at every home game so she really wasn't giving them anything.

The Burrow's garden was set for dinner and most of the Weasley's were there except Bill and Charlie. Arthur explained that they had a meeting with the Gringotts goblins who refused to take a break from the bank during regular banking hours, so the oldest boys wouldn't be joining them tonight. Hermione was fascinated to learn that the bank was thinking of hiring Bill and Charlie. If they were getting contracts with Gringotts, they had to be good. She refused to feel guilty about the reason _why_ Gringotts needed new protection. Keeping a dragon chained and tortured in the deepest part of the bank was cruel, and no one would change her mind about that.

Harry and Ron had just finished their year-long training at the Auror academy so Molly had decided to make dinner a party to celebrate her ' _four youngest children finishing their education'._ Hermione was never able to reverse the memory charm she had placed on her parents so she was grateful that Molly and Arthur had adopted her as one of their own.

It felt so good to be back with the people she loved again. Hermione and Ginny had decided that instead of living at the Burrow like Molly wanted them to, they were going to move in with Harry and Ron at Grimmauld Place. Harry had spent a large amount of money to have the place completely renovated and Hermione couldn't wait to see what he'd done with the house.

"Now even though all of you don't love me enough to live at the Burrow," Molly began, "I hope you all know that Sunday roast is at two each week and you are expected to be here."

"I thought Charlie was living here?" Ginny asked, looking at her dad.

"After Fleur moved back to France, Charlie decided to move in with Bill at Shell Cottage," Arthur explained. "Said it's easier to run the business if they live together. I believe they built a shed that serves as their office just past the house."

Ginny turned to Hermione with a big grin on her face. "We should go out there for a long weekend! We can swim and tan on the beach."

"Did you forget you're a ginger?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "I thought your two skin tones were _ghost_ and _lobster_."

"Ha ha! We can't all be tan goddesses like you, Hermione. I'll use a sunblock charm."

"Oi!" Ron hollered. "What about us? Maybe Harry and I want to join you?"

"I'm always up for spending time with Ginny and my sister," Harry said with a shrug. "But Ron, you're on rota for the next six weekends so I don't know how you think you're going to go."

"I notice you're not on weekends. Bloody _Chosen One_."

"I don't like the special treatment, but if they're going to make it so I have weekends with Ginny, I'm not complaining."

Molly sniffed. "Harry you're so sweet. Arthur! Why don't you say nice things like that to me anymore?"

"Oh," Arthur stuttered, "because I always get weekends off?"

The table laughed at Arthur and Molly as she began to bicker with him. Hermione couldn't help but wish that one day she could find someone who loved her as much as they loved each other. If anyone in the world were the ideal couple, it was Molly and Arthur Weasley.

* * *

"I could get used to this!" Hermione said with a pleased sigh.

"Me too!" Ginny agreed. "Maybe Bill and Charlie will let us move into the spare room permanently?"

Hermione and Ginny were laying out on the beach behind Shell Cottage. Bill and Charlie were in France working with the goblins that ran the Gringotts branch there and had graciously offered to let the girls use the house for as long as they wanted. Hermione knew they were meant to be back either that night or the next, but she had already warned Ginny that if Harry came over, the two love birds needed to take their activities elsewhere because she wasn't getting kicked out of her room.

"I would accept in a heartbeat. I love being by the water, even if it isn't sunny like it is today."

"I'm the same way," Ginny agreed. "And the fact that it's still Secret Kept makes me feel safer. I like knowing I don't have to worry about anyone walking on the beach."

"That is an added bonus. I can take my top off and not have to worry about a pervy man staring at me."

"Why would you take your top off?"

"So I don't have tan lines."

"I'm pretty sure if you took your top off, all my brothers would instantly know and be here to stare at you," Ginny said with a laugh. "Especially Ron."

"I'll admit that some of your brothers are handsome, but I don't want _Ron_ looking at me like that." If she was being honest, Hermione had spent more than a few nights with her hand between her thighs thinking about the Wealsey sons. Never Percy and hardly ever Ron—even when she liked him—but the twins had been the stars of her bedtime activities a few times when she was first exploring her body, but mostly it was Bill or Charlie, and more often that not, it was Bill _and_ Charlie.

"But the rest you'd be okay with?"

"They're your brothers, so I know you don't see them like I do, but they are… quite fit."

"Ew," Ginny said, squishing her nose. "Now I get what you mean when you tell me you don't want to hear about me and Harry. That's foul."

They stayed on the beach all day, going inside only to make lunch. Hermione had brought a Charms book with her to read and was able to modify the sunblocking charm to allow enough sun through that they could tan, but not enough to burn or damage their skin. Harry and the twins joined them for dinner that night and enjoyed cooking hotdogs and marshmallows on the beach over the fire like they had seen on a film they watched recently.

Since it was a Thursday and Harry had to work in the morning and the twins had to open the shop early, the boys checked the wards were secure before hugging them and Apparating away. Hermione and Ginny stayed out on the beach, the fire keeping them warm as they talked about what they wanted to do now that they were officially done with school. Ginny went into more detail than Hermione needed about being a Quidditch player, but she wouldn't have changed the evening for anything in the world. It was so nice to be able to be outside and feel safe.

Morning came and Bill and Charlie still weren't back from France. Changing into their bikinis, the girls grabbed their beach gear and headed to the water. Hermione enjoyed the crashing of the waves and birds calling overhead as she read her charms book and Ginny studied the latest Harpy playbook that had been sent to her. It was nice to be able to be with someone and not have to talk.

Lying on her stomach, he had just untied her top when movement caught her eye. Bill and Charlie had Apparated to the water's edge and were making their way towards them. Pulling out her wand to retie her suit, Hermione stood to greet them. The wind was strong today and was blowing Bill's long hair into his face as they came closer and Hermione was thankful the wind was blowing towards her so she wasn't having the same issue.

Ginny yelled in delight from next to her and took off running towards her brothers. They seemed surprised at her swimsuit, modest by Muggle standards, bikinis were still scandalous in the old wizarding families. They hugged her tight before walking towards Hermione. Once they were a few feet away, the wind shifted and she saw both of their noses flair and their eyes, normally bright blue, seemed to glow.

"She's my mate," Bill said, moving closer.

Charlie's hand shot out and gripped his brother's arm, stopping him. "No, she's _my_ mate."

"Who's your mate?" Ginny asked, clearly confused until she saw them starting at Hermione. "Oh fuck. Both of you?"

Hermione didn't move as the two men walked closer to her. After Ginny had told her about werewolves finding their mates after a double blue moon, she had researched everything she could about it but she didn't think even for a second that she would be a mate for either, or both, or them.

"Hello, boys," she said calmly, choosing not to say their names in case whichever name she said first made them think she preferred one over the other.

There had been a few accounts of two wolves having the same mate, and she was trying to recall what the books had said. Rule number one, the mate has all the power in the relationship. The wolf, while stronger physically, will always submit to their mate. Once they find that person, they will do anything and everything possible to protect and love them. They may be sexually more dominant, but the wolf always knows its place. Hermione could only hope that applied to Bill and Charlie as well. She had never been afraid in their presence before, but they had never looked at her like they were at the moment.

"Ginny," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off the men. "I think I need to talk to your brothers. Maybe you should head to Harry's and I'll contact you when we're done."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Ginny asked.

Bill and Charlie both turned their heads to look at their sister and growled menacingly at her. Their voices were deep and rough as they told her they would _never_ hurt Hermione, especially now that she was theirs. Pushing back the indignation at being talked about like property, Hermione told Ginny she felt safe being alone with them and to please leave.

As soon as she was gone, Bill and Charlie were on her. Large hands wrapped around her waist and hips, pulling her between them as they pressed their noses to her neck, inhaling deeply. Arousal flooded through her. How many nights had she imagined them both touching her? How often had she cried their names out in her silenced bed as she came all over her hand?

"You smell so good, princess," Charlie said.

"I agree. I think I want to have you for lunch, pet," Bill half spoke, half growled.

Whimpering, Hermione gathered all her self control before she gave into them like she wanted to. "Can we talk first?"

They both groaned in obvious frustration, but stepped back from her. Charlie pulled out his wand and quickly cast a spell over himself then Bill. Raising her eyebrows at him in question, he explained that he had cast a scent blocking spell on them.

"It will be easier to talk to you when we can't smell your sweet little cunt leaking for us."

"You can?"

"Smell how much you want us?" Bill asked, rhetorically. "Yes, we can. And it's fucking mouthwatering, like the best dessert in the world."

"Merlin, that's embarrassing," Hermione muttered.

"What's embarrassing about us knowing that you want us as much as we want you?" Charlie inquired.

"Because… that's supposed to be private."

"It's private, between the three of us."

"And just like that, you're okay with sharing me? What about how I feel?"

Taking her by the hand, Bill led her to sit down on the beach blanket. Charlie sat cross legged across from her, picking up her feet and spreading her thighs so her legs were propped over his. Bill positioned himself behind her and she leaned into his strong chest. She watched in confusion as the two brothers pulled out their wands and arched them over their heads.

"We're just adjusting the wards, pet," Bill explained. "We don't want any surprise visitors."

"You can do that?" Hermione asked, impressed. "I thought with the Fidelius Charm, anyone who knew the location could enter, no matter what."

"That's the case with the standard charm. Charlie and I modified it so that at any time we can activate another layer that keeps everyone out but the secret keepers."

"That's really impressive magic."

"That's not the only impressive thing we can do, princess." Charlie slowly looked from where her leg was draped over his to her centre before allowing his eyes to move up and meet hers.

"Focus, brother," Bill said.

"What?" Charlie's was dripping with false innocence. "I was talking about our _wand_ skills."

Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter at his double entendre. "Maybe we can talk about your new company and what you're able to do a little later. For now, I'd like to focus on you two thinking I'm a mate for both of you."

"We don't _think_ you're our mate. You _are_ our mate." Bill's voice was strong with conviction. He leaned down and spoke into her ear but she knew Charlie would be able to hear him. "Can't you feel it, pet? Think about how your body responds to being around us."

She could feel how her body responded to them. How it had always responded to them when she was in their presence. It wasn't anything new, she had always been keenly aware of both of them. Even when Bill was married. Thinking it was just because they were both so good looking and had such commanding personalities, she had put it off as hormones. Had it always been something more than that? Had her body, her soul, known she wanted them long before her mind caught up? And wanted them she did. More than anything. But she had researched this and knew if she was with them, even once, there was no going back.

Werewolves didn't have any kinky mating rituals like Lavender and Parvati used to wonder about in their dorm. Not knots locking them together for hours, no biting, no magic that knocked a witch up with a whole litter. Once a werewolf and their mate had sex together for the first time, they were bonded. It was more permanent than any magic performed at a wedding, and nothing could break the binding.

She was two months shy of twenty. Was she really ready to make that kind of commitment? And could she commit to not one, but two men? Being raised by well to do Muggles, most people thought that her parents had been conservative, but the truth was, her parents had been free loving hippies who taught her that love, in any form, should be celebrated. If she still had them in her life, she knew they wouldn't care that she was with both of them, as long as she was happy and they treated her well.

The fact that there were two of them really didn't bother her and there was no doubt in her mind that they would treat her well. And how could she be anything but happy with them? The research showed that a wolf only had a mate if there was someone who was exactly what they needed, and in return, they were exactly what their mate needed. If they were good men and they were all made for each other, what would be the point in waiting? It would just delay the inevitable.

"Are you okay, princess?" Charlie asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Care to share with the class?"

"Basic things. How I'm your mate and we should probably do something about that like have sex." She laughed at the gasp from behind her and Charlie's surprised face. "What? Too forward?"

"Gods you're perfect," Bill breathed, almost too low for her to hear.

Reaching her hands out, she took one of Charlie's hands and placed it on her upper thigh as Bill moved her hair to the side and started to kiss her neck. His hand had just started to move towards her chest when Charlie spoke.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?"

"I thought no one could come over," Hermione said. "Why does it matter where we are?"

"Because I don't fancy getting sand in up my arse when I'm watching you ride me."

Laughing and agreeing with Charlie, they all stood and packed her things away and walked towards the house. The men carried everything and both reached out at the same time to hold her hand. She wondered if, like her, they didn't want to stop touching now that they had found each other.

Making their way into the cottage, Hermione followed Bill up the stairs and into his room. Threatening them both with lack of sex if they Interrupted her, she made her way into his en suite to clean the salt and sand from her body. Taking deep breaths as she washed, she focused on her feelings to make sure she was doing this for her and not for any other reason. Allowing her mind to flitter back to all the nights she had spent wishing they were in her bed, she knew this is what she wanted. Turning the water off, she cast a drying and contraceptive spell over her body before walking, naked, into the bedroom.

Bill and Charlie were sitting side by side, waiting for her, mouths dropping open at the same time as they took her in. She felt a moment of self consciousness before Charlie was off the bed and taking her into his arms.

"Fuck, princess," he whispered between kisses he placed on her neck. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Want you so bad."

Bill must have moved off the bed, because she felt him at her back, his lips finding the other side of her neck. Hermione's mind was slipping away from her, and she wondered how difficult it would be to get anything done with these two around.

"I want you, Pet," Bill said softly. "But we don't want to hurt you. Charlie is going to go first. I will leave if you want, but I would love to stay and watch."

"How did you decide who would go first?" Hermione asked.

"Stone, Parchment, Sheers. I lost. Charlie's stone beat my sheers."

"I've always had winning stones," Charlie said with a wink. "But all jokes aside, are you sure you're ready for this? Have you been with a man before?"

"No," she answered honestly. "But I have some toys I like to use, so I don't think it'll hurt."

"Toys?" Bill asked, nonplussed.

"Muggles have sex toys called dildos. They look like a penis and women use them to pleasure themselves. They have vibrating ones and things for men to use as well."

"Morgana's saggy left titty," Charlie exclaimed. "One day you'll show us your toys and how you use them, right?"

"Please," Bill begged.

"Only if you're good little mates who treat me nice," Hermione teased them.

"Deal," Charlie said before he put both hands on either side of her face and drew her towards him. He stopped when their faces were millimeters apart. "May I kiss you?"

Hermione almost shouted her permission before she stopped herself. Hormones were flooding her veins but she wanted to cover one thing before she allowed her lust to take over her rational mind.

"Safeword is Quidditch. At any time it becomes too much, for any of us, we speak it. If someone says it, we stop and talk about it. I want this, but I don't want any of us feeling like we don't have control."

Bill turned her around so she was facing him. Leaning down, he waited for her nod of approval before kissing her gently. "You will be in control, the entire time, pet. No one will ever take control away from you again. Not in this house, and not in this relationship."

She knew what he was telling her, even without him spelling it out. Bill had been here after she had been tortured at Malfoy Manor. One night after they had arrived at Shell Cottage, she had a nightmare and found herself sitting on the back porch, listening to the ocean waves. Bill, restless because of the full moon, had come out to keep her company. The two of them talked long into the night about her experience. He knew that lack of control was Hermione's biggest fear.

"I thought I was going first," Charlie said, his light hearted tone breaking through the heavy memories.

Kissing Bill one more time, Hermione turned, and looked Charlie up and down. "Might be hard to have sex with all your clothes on."

"Get on the bed, witch."

By the time she had crawled on the bed and situated herself in the middle, Charlie and Bill had spelled their clothes off. Standing naked side by side, she took them in and catalogued the differences between them. Bill was tall and lean while Charlie was shorter and wider. Their muscles were defined and she was happy to see they both appeared to be mostly hairless. She admired the thick ginger hair that surrounded their semi hard cocks, but she was glad they weren't overly hairy. Like their builds, Charlie's dick seemed to be a little shorter and thicker than his brother's, but she didn't think she would have any complaints with either or them.

"With two mates," Bill said, his voice husky, "there is no reason for you to be rubbing that pretty little cunt of yours, pet. You have two willing partners who are dying to get in there."

Blushing, Hermione pulled her hand from between her thighs. She hadn't even realised she was touching herself until Bill said something. Charlie moved on the bed, coming to lay next to her, his hand moving up and down her body, but her eyes found Bill's. He was standing there watching them, but it didn't feel right to her. She wasn't ready to have them both inside her, but she wanted them both near her.

"Bill, come lay next to me."

"This is Charlie's turn, pet. I can wait."

"I need you both."

Bill hesitated a moment longer before coming around to the other side of the bed and laying next to her. As soon as he was settled, she turned on her side, facing away from him and looked into Charlie's handsome face. There was no hurt or apprehension in his face from her invitation to Bill. Instead, he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers.

It seemed to take no time before Charlie was demanding entrance into her mouth, pressing against her lips with his tongue. She opened up to him and as she felt him lick against the roof of her mouth, Bill pressed his chest against her back and she moaned loudly. There were hands gripping her arse, tits, and hips, but she couldn't tell who they belonged to. Charlie's hot cock was pressing against her stomach whilst Bill's was rocking slowly against her arse.

"I'm ready," she said, breaking the kiss. "Please, Charlie."

"I want you to come first," he told her. "The wetter you are, the easier it will be for you, and the better it will feel."

A hand belonging to Bill moved from her hip to her centre. Sliding his finger between her slick folds, he groaned and rocked his hips harder against her.

"She's fucking soaked, Charlie," Bill said. "Feel."

Charlie moved his hand that had been teasing her nipple down her body until his finger stopped next to Bill's. Her eyes rolled back in her head as they both started to rub on either side of her clit.

"She is dripping," Charlie agreed. "I think we need to help her come together. What do you think, princess? Would you like Bill and I to make you come by rubbing this sweet little cunt at the same time?"

Not able to speak, Hermione nodded. Her eyes fell closed as they increased the speed of their rubbing, occasionally one of them moving his finger to rub directly on her clit. Everything in her body was getting tighter, pulling into her centre. As she felt Charlie's mouth close around her nipple, white lights exploded behind her eyelids and she came hard. She lay there panting and the hands on her slowly stopped moving and Charlie left her breast to kiss her forehead.

"Have you ever seen anyone look that beautiful when they come?" Charlie asked Bill softly.

"Nothing I have ever seen compares to the way our mate looks," Bill said reverently.

"I'm still here, you know," Hermione said.

"I thought you might be asleep, princess. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and the men waited as she rearranged herself on the bed so she was on her back again. Bill started to move away, but she reached out and held his hand. Spreading her legs, she smiled up at Charlie as he positioned himself between them and rubbed the head of his cock through her soaked folds.

"I'm ready," she told him.

Moving slowly, Charlie pressed his dick into her, not stopping until he was all the way in. Hermione sighed at the feel of him stretching her out. She loved her toys, but nothing had come close to the feel of a real cock entering her. Leaning down, Charlie propped one arm next to her head before using his hips to pull mostly out of her, then pushing back in.

He found his rhythm, pumping in and out of her. Planting her feet on the bed on either side of his hips, she rose up to meet each of his downward strokes. They said nothing as he moved in and out of her, but their eyes never left each other. As her pleasure started to grow with each pass of his cock against her inner walls, Hermione felt her magic starting to build inside of her. Just as she didn't think she could take anymore, she came, her cunt clamping down on Charlie and pulling a roar of completion from him.

A bright golden light filled the room and seemed to swirl around them, flickering with each contraction of her orgasming pussy. When her body stopped clenching, the light settled on them before fading out completely. Charlie flopped onto the bed on her other side, clearly exhausted. Hermione felt the opposite. She felt antsy, like there was something she needed to do.

Turning her head, she smiled at Bill. Her bonding was only half complete and it was time to finish it. She smiled at him and he squeezed the hand he was still holding. Picking up his wand form the bed beside him, she felt a cleaning charm wash over her. He shrugged in reply to her questioning look.

"Do you need a break, pet?" he asked her.

"No, Bill," she answered. "I just need you."

Bill rolled over, pinning her beneath him. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I need you, too. I've needed you for months."

"I'm yours now. Both of you."

Charlie's hand found hers as Bill positioned himself between her thighs. She turned to look at him, and giggled as he yawned mid wink. Lifting their joined hands to his face, he kissed the back of hers before closing his eyes. Turning her attention back to Bill, she lifted her free and ran her finger against the crease between his brows.

"Kiss me?" she asked.

Bill dropped down and wrapped his arms under her shoulders. Moving her hips, Hermione felt him slide into her and she placed her legs around his waist. He lips found hers as thrust deep inside her. He swallowed the _oh!_ that escaped her throat as he went deeper than she had expected. His cock was different from Charlie's, but still filled her so completely.

Deepening the kiss, Bill moved in and out of her with a slow, steady tempo. His pubic bone pressed against her swollen clit and Hermione already felt herself winding up. Sex with Bill and Charlie was nothing like she had expected. She had thought her first time would be awkward, over in about two minutes, and possibly uncomfortable. The idea of coming while her man was inside her was something she thought would take months to accomplish. Yet her men knew exactly what to do already.

Bill broke the kiss and pressed his lips against her ear. "You're so fucking tight, pet. I can feel you fluttering around me. Are you close? I want to feel you coming on my cock as I empty myself inside you."

"Merlin," Hermione breathed out. Bill's voice was like liquid sin, pushing her closer to the edge. "I'm so close."

"What do you need, pet? Anything you want, it's yours."

"Harder, please."

Bill kept his arms tight around her shoulders, but started to move his hips faster against her own. His new speed increased the stimulation on her clit and she cried out as her orgasm slammed into her. She felt Bill's cock swell inside her before the flood of his hot come filled her cunt. The same golden light as before filled the room and Bill leaned down to gently kiss her until it faded.

Untangling himself from her, he rolled to the side and brought her back to rest against his chest. Charlie opened his eyes long enough to roll so he was facing them. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her hip and leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips.

"Sleep now, more fucking later, okay?" he mumbled before his breathing evened out.

Hermione felt Bill chuckle behind her. "He had a long week dealing with goblins. He was fighting them over how they treat their guard animals."

"Good for him," Hermione said. The image of the dragon at Gringotts still haunted her sometimes. "I'm ready for a nap too, but when we wake up, will you tell me about your business? Ginny thinks it might be a good fit for me."

"Charlie and I have talked about asking you to join us, but we thought you'd want a Ministry job. We already have more work than the two of us can handle. But now…"

"Now what?" she asked as he trailed off.

"I don't want to sound like one of those controlling men, but now that you're ours, I think I like the idea of you being around us all the time."

"Oh, love. I hope you realise that in this relationship, I'm the one in control, not you two."

"Trust us, princess," Charlie commented, cracking open an eye, "we _know_."

"And we love it," Bill added.

* * *


End file.
